Straßenkatze
by Malicean
Summary: Ein Dach, zwei Geschöpfe der Nacht. Deutsche Fassung von 'Alley cat'.


Die Katze war verwirrt. Jemand hatte ihren bevorzugten Aussichtspunkt an sich gerissen. Das allein wäre nur ärgerlich gewesen, aber im Augenblick konnte sie den Eindringling absolut nicht einordnen. Die Erfahrung hatte die Katze eine einfache Regel gelehrt: Augen, die man im Dunkeln sehen konnte, konnten im Dunkeln sehen. Ihre eigenen, zum Beispiel. Oder die von Hunden. Und von Ratten. Und einer Menge anderer Viecher. Aber nicht die von Menschen. Das Problem war, dass leuchtende Augen sie verfolgten, obwohl der Fremde die Gestalt und den Geruch eines Menschen hatte. Ein Männchen. Männchen waren schwer einzuschätzen. Weibchen draußen im Licht kreischten entweder bei ihrem Anblick und ließen, wenn man näher kam, nicht selten etwas Essbares fallen. Oder, wenn sie nicht schrieen, dann musste sich ein Streuner in Acht nehmen, um nicht von etwas Hartem getroffen zu werden. Weibchen im Dunklen lockten die Katzen, die ihnen auffielen, mit heuchlerischem, schrillem Gurren an und verspeisten diejenigen, die dumm genug waren, darauf hereinzufallen. Männchen andererseits… Im Licht verhielten sich die meisten so gleichgültig, dass sie noch nicht einmal darauf achteten, wohin sie ihre schweren Füße setzen, während im Dunkeln… da wusste man nie. Vor langer Zeit, in ihrer Jugend, hatte es mal einen gegeben, der sie ab und zu gefüttert hatte. Unschlüssig was sie tun sollte, setzte sich die Katze und fing an, sich zu putzen.

Einige Minuten später, aus einer der unerklärlichen Launen ihrer Art heraus, ging sie näher. Über eine verrostete Regenrinne, die selbst unter dem Gewicht der halbverhungerten Streunerin bedrohlich nachgab, balancierte sie auf das Dach des Gebäudes. Gerade außerhalb der Reichweite des Menschen blieb die Katze stehen. Unentschlossen, mit hin und her peitschendem Schwanz. Nun da sie die stehende Luft um ihn herum erreicht hatte, konnte sie Blut an ihm riechen. Nicht frisch, nicht seines, Raubtiergeruch. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Ein Raubtier dieser Größe bedeutete Gefahr. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, nur mit den Vorderbeinen, und machte einen wütenden Buckel. Der Mensch machte ein leises Geräusch. Ein Geräusch, das sie manchmal machten, wenn sie etwas für lustig hielten. Ein Geräusch, das die Katze mit Ärger verband. Schwerem Ärger. Sie wich noch einen steifbeinigen Schritt zurück. Das Geräusch verstummte. "Schlaues Biest", sagte der Mensch ruhig. Für die Katze waren das nur sinnlose Laute, aber die Stimme war – seltsam. Tief und gedämpft, nicht so schrill und aggressiv wie die üblichen Menschenstimmen, sondern angenehm in ihren empfindlichen Ohren. Irgendetwas darin schien… vertraut. Wider besseres Wissen blieb die Katze wo sie war.

Langsam, ganz langsam streckte der Mensch die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Sie war riesig, sie konnte sie mit einer Kraft packen, der sie nicht entkommen konnte und sie hatte keine fünfeinhalb Jahre auf der Straße überlebt, indem sie grabschenden Hände an sich heran gelassen hatte. Aber er griff nicht nach ihr. Die Hand hing einfach ruhig da, Handrücken nach oben, unbewegt und scheinbar ungefährlich. Die Katze verharrte. Dann sprang sie. Der Satz trug sie über die Hand hinweg, halbwegs den Unterarm hinauf. Der Mensch rührte sich nicht. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als sie ihre Krallen benutzte, um sich festzuhalten. „Wirklich schlau" sagte die ruhige Stimme. Heißer Atem kitzelte ihre Schnurrhaare und die Katze schnüffelte sorgsam. Nicht hungrig. Vielleicht war es wirklich ungefährlich, näher zu kommen. Sie machte einen zögerlichen Schritt, dann einen zweiten. Dann sprang sie mit einem Satz auf seine Schulter und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Die Silberaugen rührten sich nicht. Obwohl sie sie jetzt leicht mit den Krallen zerfetzen konnte, konnte sie weder Furcht noch Angriffslust darin erkennen. Das gleiche galt für den Fremden insgesamt. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und setzte sich, sanft gewiegt von seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen.

Er unterschied sich von allen anderen Menschen, die sie kannte, und die Katze entschied, dass sie ihn – nur für ein Weilchen heute Nacht – mögen konnte. Zögernd rieb sie ihre Wange gegen seinen Kopf. Er wandte sich zu ihr, und sein Mund verzog sich ein bisschen, aber die Zähne waren nicht zu sehen, also war es wahrscheinlich keine Drohung. In einvernehmlichem Schweigen warteten sie zusammen, der Mann und die Katze auf seiner Schulter, ein Götterbild aus längstvergessener Zeit. Die Katze wartete darauf, dass das Getöse der Menschenmassen verstummte, dass die Jagd wieder sicher war. Sie konnte nicht erahnen, worauf der Mann wartete, aber sie hatten den perfekten Aussichtsplatz, um die dunkle Gasse zu beobachten und eine Zeit abzuwarten, da es wenige Feinde und reiche Beute gab.

Die Straßen außerhalb der Gasse begannen sich zu leeren, als ein paar menschliche Schritte den schmuddeligen Durchgang nicht passierten, sondern eintraten. Die Katze konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihnen feststellen. Natürlich würden sie etwas näher vorbeikommen als der Rest, aber immer noch in sicherer Entfernung, unten auf dem Boden. Nichtsdestoweniger fühlte die Katze wie sich unter ihren Pfoten mächtige Muskeln anspannten, ihr Mensch sich tiefer duckte. Beunruhigt spannte sie sich ebenfalls. Bereit zum Sprung, das war der einzige Vergleich, den die Katze finden konnte, aber so benahmen sich Menschen nicht. Katzen mochten sich von einem Dach stürzen, aber niemals Menschen.

Und dann sprang er. Es traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet. Kreischend vor Wut und Angst stieß sie sich ab und versuchte den nächstgelegenen Landeplatz zu erreichen, der einigermaßen weich aussah. Eines der Gesichter, die sich durch ihren Schrei nach oben gewandt hatten. Sie schaffte es nicht. Der Schwung trug sie weiter, obwohl sie sämtliche Krallen so tief eingrub wie es ging. Der Getroffene schrie auf und sie sprang weiter, landete auf einer Mülltonne und fuhr fauchend herum. Der Mensch auf dem sie gelandet war, war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken, er kreischte immer noch und das Geräusch sägte an ihren Nerven, aber er war aus dem Spiel. Ein anderer lag sehr still in einer stetig wachsenden Blutlache. Der dritte hing schlaff, mit baumelnden Füßen an der Wand, festgehalten von der Hand um seine Kehle. Die Katze hatte nur sehr vage Vorstellungen davon, wie sich Menschen untereinander verhielten, aber dennoch erkannte sie die Szene mühelos. Das Spiel mit der Maus vor dem tödlichen Biss. Die leuchtenden Augen schwenkten in ihre Richtung und sie fauchte und duckte sich – um klar zu machen, dass sie keine leichte Beute darstellte, aber auch keine Ambitionen hatte, ihm die seine streitig zu machen. Sein Mund verzog sich wieder, dann wandte er sich wieder an den Menschen in seinem Griff. Der machte gurgelnde Geräusche. „Hm, wie war das? Kann dich nicht verstehen, Cliffie" höhnte die tiefe Stimme. "Du willst wissen, wer die Dame ist? Hab' sie nie nach ihrem Namen gefragt, weißt du. Sie ist eine Straßenkatze, und wie alle Straßenkatzen mag sie es nicht, wenn andere Leute die Nase in ihre Angelegenheiten stecken. Genau wie ich." Die Stimme wurde zu einem Grollen, das die Katze die Ohren anlegen ließ, obwohl es einige Meter entfernt und in die andere Richtung gerichtet war. „Deswegen bin ich auch in dein ‚diskretes kleines Hotel' gekommen, wie du den traurigen Laden hier nennst. Und jetzt bin ich_ wirklich_ enttäuscht, hier ein paar Mercs vor der Tür rumlungern zu sehen. So was nenne ich irreführende Werbung. Vielleicht sollte man mal das Management auswechseln." Aus irgendeinem Grund fing die Beute an diesem Punkt an zu zappeln, obwohl die Stimme sanfter wurde. „Ja, ich denke, das sollte man." Es verwunderte die Katze ein wenig, dass der andere Mensch lange Sekunden vorher gewusst hatte, dass der Tod bevorstand, während sie den tödlichen Schlag erst dann erkennen konnte, als der Arm sich in Bewegung setzte. Was menschliches, offenbar. Ein schneller Hieb zum Rückgrat und das Gezappel endete abrupt. Der Killer ließ die Beute fallen, packte den wimmernden Menschen, der versucht hatte blindlings davon zu kriechen, und brach ihm mit einem scharfen Ruck das Genick. Dann wischte er seine Waffe sauber, die Silberaugen tauschten einen letzten Blick mit den goldenen in den Schatten, und er ging davon.

Die Katze wartete bis er ganz sicher verschwunden war, dann sprang sie von der Mülltonne, um das warme Blut aufzulecken.


End file.
